Broken Spear
by BadWolfReborn
Summary: Five years ago, Rose Tyler would have done everything to go back home. Now, with Pete's World thrown into utter destruction, she really doesn't want to leave. Rose/Tentoo, eventual Rose/Eleven.
1. Prologue

**Hey there! This is my first ever DW fic, and like with all my other ones, I have no idea what I am doing. Go me! **

**Prologue **

The chunky, circular object was pressed roughly into her left hand, whilst her right was grabbed by the man who stood in front of her with his eyes pleading for her to listen as the rain poured down around them.

"Please. It's not safe here anymore."

"Which is exactly _why_ I can't leave you, John." The blonde woman whispered back.

The man sighed deeply and squeezed her hand tightly.

_Well_, he thought to himself_. If she's not going to go willingly..._

He began tugging her in the direction of the abandoned warehouse three streets away, hoping that they wouldn't encounter any more resistance. It was a faint hope, what with all the Toclafane whizzing around, but if John could get inside, if he could persuade her to leave and never come back, if he could keep her and their unborn child safe, well- he would ruin every man, woman, and machine that stood between them and that ending.

The pounding that their feet made on the damp pavement seemed to isolate the pair from the real world- the nightmare that it currently was-, and John realised with a small jolt of shock that the woman he loved hadn't yet begun complaining. Either she was aware of the danger that surrounded them, or she was thinking of a way to stop him. Proberly both, John considered, but more the latter.

The couple ran inside the warehouse just as a group of giggling balls whizzed around the corner, its high pitched "Gerominoooo!" echoing, bouncing off the moss-covered walls. John and his partner sighed once the threat has passed (_for the time being_) and moved towards the corner of the room, where they could be slightly louder. They stood in silence for a for a few seconds, the silence building between them, until it passed and the girl- woman- looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"John, seriously, you cannot just expect me to leave you here. I don't care if you've done something like this before- I work for Torchwood, so have I. I love you and-"

"No," John Interrupted. "You have never done anything like this before, believe me."

John pressed his lips to hers quickly, and she was silenced by the familiar-and-yet-heart-pounding way their lips moulded together, until his tongue traced her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly and he plunged in, caressing the inside of her mouth until the screams of her dying family faded slightly until it was no more than a buzzing fear in the back of her mind.

John broke away to breathe, and looked the woman of his dreams in his eyes whilst resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you." John murmured against his wife's lips, enjoy the vibrations it caused, even as it pained him to realise that he would never get a chance to do it again. "I love you so, so much, you know."

She smiled gently, obviously trusting her husband to let her stay, let her risk her own life in a stupid move that has only one alternative. "I love you too, baby. Me and Donna and you. We'll get through this." She rested the hand that had previously been wrapped around his on her stomach gently, and that's when he acted.

He pressed the button on her vortex device quickly, stepped out of her reach and before his wife's scream of distress could rip out his heart any more than his actions had, Rose Tyler Noble and their child were- hopefully- a universe away, leaving John Noble (formally known as The Doctor) free to crumple against the wall of the empty warehouse, wet hair dripping into his eyes and body aching as he sobbed silently.

**I Know it's only short, but when the action kicks in, the chapters will be longer (and when the romance occurs... *snorts with laughter*).**

**Please review? I am so socially awkward, even just a thumbs up would make me unbelievably happy.**

**Chloe xxx**


	2. The Doctor goes to Cardiff again

**Why, thank you for your reviews and follows everybody *throws love at every single person who read the prologue.* This chapter just came to me... Only joking, I'm just avoiding revising to be honest. Woo for procrastination.**

**NB/ In my story, ****Children of Earth and Miracle Day never happened****, so Ianto and Gwen are still with Jack, Jack is still Immortal and Torchwood is still going. **

**Chapter One- The Doctor goes to Cardiff again.**

The Doctor was thinking.

I mean, he was always thinking- with a brain as magnificent as his, how could he not?- but for now, all of his thoughts were directed towards a certain subject- the behaviour of a very special, sentient being that was his only constant in life.

"Come on Sexy," the Doctor muttered in the silence of the (normally buzzing) console room- Clara was gone, funny, brave, smart Clara, and River was- well. River had gone to the library.

River was dead.

The Doctor missed her- he did love her, after all. No matter the problems that had plagued their relationship- the mystery surrounding her, the way the Doctor still thought about Rose, the knowledge he had that she was going to leave one day and not come back... there was so many things that the Doctor loved about her.

But she was gone now. Fixed points in time and all.

Not for the first time in his life- _not for the first time this week_- the Doctor pondered life if he wasn't a Time Lord. He never would have fought in the Time War. He wouldn't have had to leave Ace and Sarah Jane and Susan wouldn't have been abandoned sometime in the future. He wouldn't have seen Rose be dragged into another Universe. Martha and Donna and Jack and Mickey wouldn't have been left broken in his wake. River would never have died for him. And he never would have had to leave Rose again, this time with his own Clone, heartbroken and all alone once again.

But anyway! The TARDIS was feeling peculiar, and the noise in his head that represented her was yowling, as if in pain. There were many things that could cause a TARDIS pain- crossing fixed points, paradoxes, and cracks in the Universe walls.

They were just the ones the Doctor was most used to nowadays.

"Do you need to refuel, Sexy? A little R&R, maybe?"

A faint hum from the console confirmed the plan.

"Well then! Off to Cardiff we go!"

"Who ya' gonna call? Ghostbusters!" Jack Harkness sung as he powered up the switches that surrounded his desk, and the Hub slowly flickered into life. "I ain't afraid of no ghost!"

Gwen Cooper walked into the Hub carrying several boxes of pizza, and turned on her computer.

"Stop singing or we'll be testing that immortality theory again, Jack." She snapped, Welsh accent covering her words thickly.

"It ain't a fact, baby. It's pure fact! And I feel good, nahnahnahnahna-" Jack sung down through the speakers that lined the wall.

"Well fine. You just won't get any pizza." Gwen proclaimed.

A few seconds silence descended among the building, as Jack ran downstairs, eyes wide and hopeful.

"You have pizza?" Gwen only waved the boxes in reply. Jack licked his lips, before his face fell. "Let me guess. Ordered under the name Torchwood again?"

"Ahh," Ianto Jones declared as he walked in and found Gwen and Jack discussing the origin of pizza. "That would have been me. Sorry, I'm a twat."

Jack was about to reply, when suddenly all the monitors that surrounded Gwen burst into life.

"Jack, there's an abnormal amount of Rift activity right now." Ianto said as Gwen dropped the pizzas and all three ran to _what used to be _Tosh and Owen's computer suite. "Something small has come through, covered in what looks to be Arton energy. There seems to be two, one concealed within another."

"Like a parcel?" Jack asked as he grabbed the Jeep's car keys.

"Maybe. Or a pregnancy, or a possession. One of the three... maybe. Could be all of them"

"Right- You two stay here and track it. Send me the coordinates once you get them."

"Jack!" Gwen yelled as Jack ran out of Torchwood, but it was too late.

Rose Tyler ran out of pre-dawn Cardiff and into a restaurant she had been to, oh so long ago now, but this time was different. It was almost empty, and she certainly looked different. Now 26, her blonde hair lay in ruffled masses around her face, too wind- and void-blown to resemble anything like a haircut, although the soft gingery colour it now hinted at looked much better than her previous peroxide blonde. Her clothes were rumpled, and gone was the pink and the baggy hoodies- it was tailored fashion blazers, blouses and black pants that hid the small baby bump that she happily carried around everywhere.

Rose Tyler Noble didn't even bother to hide the mascara streaks that ran down her face.

Her planet- ok, it might not technically have been _her_ planet, but it was still were her entire life was- had been attacked by a man who called himself the Master, a Time Lord. In her dimension hopping four years ago, Rose had stumbled upon a Universe where the Master had turned the Human Race into slaves, but she had managed to kill him (_rock to the head, always works_) before going to the next set of coordinates she had written down.

In this one, however, the Master had a species called The Toclafane to do his bidding, and even if Rose could have gotten within a two mile radius of him, she simply would have been sliced into slices.

She would never forget the sounds her dying family made as the Toclafane attacked her home.

Rose and John had been outside, walking home from cleaning up another mysterious murder, another death that Torchwood was looking into, when the Master had obviously gotten bored of waiting and had set his Toclafane on the loose. Apparently, Pete and Jackie and Tony Tyler had been casualties.

Rose would never see her mum and dad again, or her little brother. There was no home to return to, there was no other parent in her home universe. There was no-one.

And now her husband had sent her away, trying to protect her and their unborn child.

Rose sat down, in a dusty corner of the restaurant- Jesus, this place really _had_ gone downhill- and cried.

The Jeep swung dangerously around the pre-sunrise darkened corners as Jack powered through Cardiff City Centre, away from Torchwood (and the Rift) which lay close to the Bay- normally the first place that Jack would have looked, except that the Arton energy was being traced to a small restaurant that lay on the opposite side of the bay, which Jack had to take a long detour to get to.

Jack knew the restaurant and its owners fairly well. He had visited there once with The Doctor, Rose and Mickey, over a hundred years ago (or seven, if you looked at it from a linear viewpoint), and since starting Torchwood, he had made numerous visits there with his team in whichever variation whenever there had been a particularly close shave, even as the restaurant went slowly downhill.

As the sun rose over Cardiff, Captain Jack Harkness parked outside the restaurant and got out of the car.

The Doctor parked the TARDIS on the rift, hidden under its cloaking feature, and hoped none of the Torchwood 3 lot would find it. No offense to any of them, but he didn't want to have to explain regeneration to the two Welshmen, and Jack would proberly be thinking of kinky uses for Bowties.

No, actually, Jack would defiantly be thinking of kinky uses for Bowties.

The Doctor got out of the TARDIS and decided to go to a restaurant he had visited once, in his Ninth regeneration with Rose, Mickey and Jack when saving Cardiff from becoming a great big boom town. It had been over three hundred years for the Doctor, but from a linear point of view... it _had_ only been seven years.

Might as well go have some breakfast whilst he was here.

And so, the original Team Tardis (minus Mickey Smith) were within 200 feet of one another. But not a single one knew it.

**I am skipping all my revision to write FanFiction. If I can't get into college, it is FanFiction's fault! *shakes fist* Oh well, I enjoyed Secret Diary of A Call Girl; I'll just become a ****prostitute. It **_**would**_** make good smut fics, I suppose...**

**Am I evil for leaving the chapter there? Hell no, we all know what's going to happen. It's just how it will happen that's the question, really. My brain needs motivation, so maybe you should review. You know. Maybe.**

**Chloe xxx**


	3. The restaurant on the Bay

**Not going to lie- my computer crashed halfway through this chapter... and almost deleted this entire fic, as well as the other five I've got running at the moment. Scariest moment of my life, ever. **

**This chapter contains slight mentions of Torchwood series two, but not much of one. You don't have to have watched it to understand. **

**Also, I've been calling the human Doctor John, but the only reason I'm doing that is to avoid confusion. In my eyes- and I'm sure in Rose's eyes- he is still the Doctor, just missing a heart. **

**Chapter Two- The restaurant on the Bay.**

_The Doctor got out of the TARDIS and decided to go to a restaurant he had visited once, in his Ninth regeneration with Rose, Mickey and Jack when saving Cardiff from becoming a great big boom town. It had been over three hundred years for the Doctor, but from a linear point of view... it had only been seven years._

_Might as well go have some breakfast whilst he was here. _

_And so, the original Team Tardis (minus Mickey Smith) were within 200 feet of one another. But not a single one knew it. _

Rose watched, hidden in darkness, as busy workmen walked around fixing the cracks in the wall at the other end of the cafe, and a few customers walked in to buy food. Last time Rose had been here, it had been so busy; no one had even noticed the murderous alien who was conveniently disguised as the Mayor. She never had found out the cover story for that, actually. But now, both isolated from and suffocated by the early morning stragglers, Rose had never felt so alone.

She didn't know how to get back to Pete's World- the dimension hopper had burnt out on arrival, the cracks between universes so much smaller than they had been before. And Rose had no way to control her destination either- she could arrive too early and be dead before John even arrived there, or arrive too late and stumble into an extinct planet, with just Donna for company.

Rose wasn't ready for this. Cybermen, Daleks, the Devil himself? Oh yeah, easy as pie. Abandonment from John with a baby on the way?

_No._

The Doctor saw something (someone) out of the corner of his eye, and almost gaped at the sight before him- almost, because in a way, he expected this. Captain Jack Harkness would never let the Doctor go to Cardiff without saying a hello.

"Doctor- Is that you? You had to go change again? Bloody hell, it's only been a few years..." Jack yelled loudly as he spotted the Doctor from the parking lot, attracting many a strange look. "Where's the... you know... box?" He trailed off as he recognised that there were people around him who could only hear the ravings of a mad man, and ran towards the Doctor.

The Doctor gaped at him.

"How do you even- even- without the TARDIS?" He squealed as Jack gathered him in a (easily bone-crushing) hug.

"Doctor, in my two centuries of life, I have never seen anyone dress so abnormally- a bow tie and tweed jacket? Of course it's you. Although, I have to say," Jack laughed as he pulled back. "That's the worse one so far. Biker boy would be having a fit, and Sexy Detective would too, proberly. And you look so young too, except for the eyes. I have never seen you with young eyes. Oh, unless you count that time when you, I and Rose went to Falli-"

"Stop It!" The Doctor barked, determined not to have even more of Jack's sexual encounters re-enacted in the middle of the Bay. He and Rose hadn't managed to shut Jack up for days after the Incident.

Jack turned serious, and The Doctor saw the many years of life descend of the ex Time Agent.

"How long has it been for you, Doctor? Was that time in the bar when you were dying?"

"You already know it was."(They both had. Jack had rarely seen the Doctor in so much pain and yet so accepting at the same time) "I visited everyone who knew my Tenth body, actually. I was rather fond of that one. Some of the best times. How old are you nowadays, Captain?

"Too old- far, far too old." Jack shook his head sadly, and then pointed to the restaurant behind him. "Well, Doctor, as your here, don't suppose you fancy tracking down something that came through the Rift? Whatever it is, it's either a parcel, pregnant, or possessed, and is covered in abnormal amounts of Arton energy."

"Just another fun day at Torchwood then?" The Doctor gritted his teeth when he said Torchwood. No matter what Jack had done, no matter how he and Ianto and Gwen and Rassilion-knows-who-else had turned it into something good, The Doctor could never forgive Torchwood 1 for Canary Wharf. "Tracking aliens into the middle of restaurants?"

"Yeah. It's changed since you were here, Doctor, ok. Everything went downhill in this area in 2007. The weevils escaped, Power station went into meltdown, my brother from the Peninsula came back in time and turned evil and Owen and Tosh- they both- well. Everything-" Jack broke off, his voice becoming higher than it normally was.

"Everything changes." The Doctor told Jack, who began to smile again, remembering how he introduced Gwen Cooper to Torchwood.

"When does anything ever stay the same?" The Jack paused and looked down at the monitor in his hand to find the Arton energy staying in the same place, and remembered the Children of Time defeating Davros. "Have you heard about Mickey and Martha, Doc?"

"No. Are they ok?"

"Oh, better than Ok- their fantastic. Martha's a bit moody at the minute, what with the pregnancy and all, but that's a given, really."

"She's pregnant?"

"They've already got two kids. One girl, one boy, named John and Rose." The Doctor stopped still and Jack continued for a few steps before realising that he was leaving the Doctor behind. He spun around and smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, I know. But you and Rose were a big part of Mickey's life, and Martha's- they wouldn't even have met, if it wasn't for you two. And it wasn't like they could call the boy _Doctor_, was it?"

"Well, makes sense, I suppose," The Doctor began, before smiling widely. "You know, I've always wanted to have someone named after me. This is great! I might have to go visit, later on."

"Fancy coming to meet Gwen and Ianto first? Their always asking when you're coming back, and they'll understand about the whole regeneration thing. They've seen weirder."

"Thanks."

"Well, at least I'm not calling you wrong."

The Doctor winced, remembering the end of the universe and how tactless he'd been. "I've said I'm sorry, Jack. It's natural for me to- anyway, we nearly there yet?"

"Think so," Jack replied, nodding towards a familiar restaurant that was stood in front of them. "If this is right (and it should be, Tosh built it, and she could do anything) then the source is in there."

Rose stood, getting ready to leave. Sitting here, torn between remembering her first Doctor and mourning her John, was doing no one any good. She knew that there was a Torchwood in Cardiff in her own universe _(and since when had it become hers?) _and all she could do is hope there was one here, with the same morals.

The Torchwood in her universe had been a lot friendlier than the Torchwood she had found in the original universe- less Find and Capture, more Explore and Assist. Pete had been keen on Earth being well known, and it had been quickly gaining a reputation for helping strays, and was building several different associate programs with nearby planets, in order to improve Earth's standard whilst gaining allies across the galaxy.

That's what attracted the Master and his toclafane.

John had explained to her when the first attack wave arrived, that in the original universe, the Master had escaped from the end of the universe using the Tardis, pretended to be human and then used a paradox machine to use the last humans to kill their own ancestors. The only difference was, in the new Universe, The Master had never pretended to have Earth's best interests at heart. There were no other Time Lords, the time war having destroyed itself from what John could guess _("You see, Rose, the Daleks would have caused such destruction on Gallifrey that the Time Lord's would have found another way to end it eventually, even if there was no me to end it for them.") _so there was nothing to draw the Master straight to Earth. Instead, he had travelled in his own Tardis, and had taken the Toclafane from planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy. When he had reached Raxacoricofallapatorius- one of Pete's world allies- S.O.S messages had been sent, but by the time Earth had received them, it had been too late. Scans run quickly had shown there was less than 5% percent of the normal population.

However, those same scans had attracted the Master's attention, and Earth became his next target. Torchwood and the world's top scientists gathered weapons, resources and defences in order to stop the Master, along with many of the partner planets- for if he was captured or killed on Earth, they would be safe- but it was all in vain. It took the Toclafane less than twelve hours to decimate the planet's population, and even less time to do it again. That's when John has sent Rose away, apparently sensing the hopelessness of the situation.

Rose stretched her arms slightly and went up to the bar, and ordered a cherry coke and a sandwich, before turning to leave.

"Rose?"

Jack and The Doctor pushed open the doors to the restaurant and looked around quickly. People were walking around, so there didn't seem to be an immediate danger, and they looked at the scanner once more. The target was close, less than five meters away, and Jack looked up at the Doctor, but the Doctor was already talking.

"Rose?"

A blonde woman at the bar turned around quickly, and all the air went out of Jack's lungs.

It was her.

**Was that ok? It was a little weird, trying to come up with a Jack/Doctor interaction, just because we've never seen them on screen, but I think it's passable. And does Rose's story make sense?**

**Chloe xxx**


End file.
